A universal problem of pipe smokers is obtaining the proper pack of tobacco in the pipe bowl. Tobacco when placed in the pipe bowl and simply tamped down have most air pockets removed in the tobacco generally throughout the tobacco resulting in equally compressed tobacco throughout the bowl. This results in tunneling, uneven burning, wetness, and often the bitterness in pipes.
While there have been a number of pipe tampers suggested for use and used in the past, none of them provides the unique tamping and improved results of my invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,028 illustrates a pipe tamper with a concave tamping surface, but this tamper while providing a convex or dome-like surface compresses and packs the tobacco throughout the pipe bowl, rather than compressing the tobacco just around the outer rim. Similarly, tampers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 734,295; 1,001,242; 1,519,955; 1,689,226; 2,274,386; 3,853,132; and 3,672,374 compress the tobacco throughout the pipe bowl and not about the rim, leaving the center portion uncompressed. It would be highly advantageous to provide a pipe tamper and a method of tamping tobacco in a pipe which provides an even burn that allows the tobacco to burn into a fine white ash, from the top of the bowl to the very last portion of tobacco, which prevents tunneling and heeling and the wetness and bitterness resulting therefrom.